Drifting
by HARAJUKU LOVER101
Summary: Okay so Edward left Bella but they did thee deed before her birthday. So she got pregnant and has a more human child. But what happens when the Cullens come back? After being 2 years away.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Edward left him and Bella did thee deed. So she got pregnant and has a more human child. But what happens when the Cullens come back?**

Its been two years since I have seen him.

There whole family left, I had nothing. I was in a zombie state for two miserable weeks.

That's when I found out I was pregnant , after three test I have taken which were all posotive.

I was scared at first I didnt know I would be abel to have a vampire baby.

But as time whent on I was just like a normal human pregnancy.

I drifted in to that one memory where Edward had let down all of his boundaries.

The night before my birth-day.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I place my hands on my flat stomach.

I'm going to have a baby. I smiled.

**Present day**

I was laying in my bed while Charlie was ordering pizza, when I told him about the pregnancy he was sad and a bit angry for me being so irresponsible

After a while he just smiled and said 'I'm going to be a grandpa'.

I was shocked by his response.

It was a Saturday and Masson was fast asleep in his cot. I went and leaned over so I could give him a kiss on the cheek. He was the most beautiful baby ever.

I sighed he looked so much like Edward, he had his human green eyes.

And yes, the hair that can't be tamed.

I walked down stairs when I saw Charlie trying to make Masson is bottle.

I laughed. He turned around and laughed.

"Dad, what are you doing."

"Trying to make a bottle for Masson." He blushed a little, I just laughed.

The door bell rang and someone knocked hard on the door.

I heard Masson let out a cry, gah stupid pizza dude. I walked into my room and saw my baby covered in tears. I picked him up and shhed him, after I got him to quiet we went down stairs.

Oh yes so much like Edward.

**Thanks for reading and please review much more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating, here is a new chapter.**

I walked down the stairs with Mason's head on my shoulder and got to the door. It was Eric who delivered pizzas for his carrier,

saving up for college i suppose. When everyone found out I was pregnant the whole town was gossiping about

me. Most of my friends ditched me, but not Angela. She was there for me the whole time and loves Mason with all of her heart. Some guys even

tried to get me to sleep with them thinking I was easy or something.

"Hey Eric," I greeted.

"Oh, hey Bella. Um, that will be fifteen dollars."

I got the money from my pocket and handed it to him,

He coughed, "So Bella I was thinking if you'r not busy this Friday maybe we could go out." He was looking down at the floor Did he just really ask that?

"Eric, sorry. I've told you before. No." He sighed.

"Well here is your pizza." He said harshly.

Gosh, butt hurt much?

Mason gently tugged on my hair, and giggled. I smiled.

I brought the pizza to Charlie and put mason in his chair to give him his bottle.

When I was pregnant I was surprised that Charlie was so cool about me being pregnant and all. He told me he was there for me and the baby

and didn't want me under anymore stress than I was. He was pissed at Edward though, he thought that is why he had left. Charlie loved Mason

even though it pains him to know his father will never be there for him.

They never came back, I tried to contact them as much as I could but it was no use. I thought maybe Alice would have at least seen something

and come back but I guess not. They were gone for good.

After dinner Charlie played with Mason as I finished my homework.

I joined them and blew kisses on Masons stomach and he laughed and squealed, he still yet had learned to do much but he was getting there.

His is eyes started to flutter and I took him upstairs to my small room and put him in his bassinet. I covered him with blanket we brought him home

from the hospital with, I brushed his cheeked and kissed him on the forehead.

Later on he started to fuss so I picked him up and rocked him while humming. I looked out the window,

A shadow, it moved so quickly I brushed it off and continued to hum.

"I love you Mason," I whispered into his ear.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, please review. What do you think. Are the cullens back. What should happen**.


End file.
